highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ddraig
Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor who resides within the Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou. He is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance A Red Western Dragon with green eyes. Personality Ddraig's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great pride in himself, though he admits he had an intense rivalry with Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon. Since that time, he has become somewhat depressed because of the fact he has become known as the Oppai Dragon and Breast Dragon Emperor. Ddraig even requires counsuling and medication because of it. History In the past, Ddraig fought against his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interupted by the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels who are at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the Leaders of the three factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls moved into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig moved into the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear." Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ddraig appears in the beginning of Volume 2, introducing himself to Issei. He reappears after Issei’s defeat at the hand of Riser Phenex, telling him about the White Guy. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Ddraig has a conversation with Issei as the two eventually starts a teacher-student relationship, with Ddraig giving advices to Issei during fights such as the fight against Kokabiel and the crisis with the Khaos Brigade in Volume 4. Ddraig also teaches Issei on many things regarding the mythological world. In Volume 5, when Issei attains the Balance Breaker, Ddraig was happy but at the same time, he told Issei that he is seriously going to cry someday. In Volume 6, Ddraig cried for the first time after hearing the television announcer of the Underworld calling Issei the "Breast Dragon Emperor" and "Oppai Dragon" after the Rating Game with Sona Sitri. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7 when attempting to talk to Albion, who shunned Ddraig claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor rival, the two of them cried. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons become like this. In Volume 11, it is revealed that Ddraig suffered a broken heart at the hands of Issei, crying upon hearing the word "breast", and requires medication as well as counseling (10,000 years, to be exact). However, upon Issei's 'death' Ddraig still states Issei was the greatest host of Boosted Gear ever. In Volume 12, Ddraig is able to capture Issei's soul in the Scale Mail, and with the aid of Ophis transfer Issei's soul to a new body crafted by the Great Red from his own flesh. After the battle with Cao Cao, Ddraig found himself exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, after making Issei think he was dying. Powers & Abilities Being sealed within Boosted Gear, Ddraig has yet to show his true personal power and full array of abilities. It is known that he can multiply and transfer powers, and the common powers of Dragons, but it is unknown if this is the full extent of his abilities. When his powers are unsealed, Ddraig is stated to have power enough to rival or kill a God or a Satan. Quotes Trivia *Ddraig's name comes from the Welsh phrase Y Ddraig Goch, meaning "Red Dragon". Y Ddraig Goch also appears on the flag of Wales as the country's national symbol. **Ddraig's title, the Welsh Dragon, is also derived from the modern name for Y Ddraig Goch. References Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Heavenly Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Occult Research Club